Life And Death Of Freeda Honeymoon
by YouClickedMe
Summary: My name is Freeda Honeymoon, I live in the capitol alone. My boyfriend and I were picked for the very last hunger games, this is the story of how I died. I DO NOT OWN


**okay this o.c was thought of when I found out about the very last hunger games. since it was the last one I thought why not have one more tragic story. enjoy.**

* * *

My names is Freeda Honeymoon, I live in the capitol alone.

My parents left me when I told them that I didn't agree with the hunger games.

Now the capitol has fallen and all the capitol children including my boyfriend Luis will go through a reaping and the very last hunger games.

The crowds were stuffy and full of multi coloured clothes, I was the only one in black. these kids didn't know what was about to happen but I do, a man wearing grey walked upon the stage. his face was emotionless and stern. I wish I could grab Luis's hand but the boys and girls were split in two, the man extended his hand into the jar and lifted up a note. My heart pounded and he read out the name I knew was going to be picked.

_Luis Gold_

The crowd parted and he stepped up on stage in his best dark suit, I wanted to scream loudly to stop it but if I did I knew the punishment. His eyes scanned the crowds and finally landed on mine, he smiled only slightly his raven black hair falling into his face. The mans hand entered the jar again. I wondered what happened to Effie Trinket, the beautiful escort for district twelve, some say she was killed from the rebellion. the name was lifted and opened.

_Freeda Honeymoon _

My breath caught in my throat and I followed the path up to the stage, Luis grabbed my hand and gave a sympathetic smile. We looked to the crowd and awaited as the rest of the names were picked, once they where we where forced of stage to a hall "you all know why your here, and I don't expect any riots. we will put you with your mentors and its their choice if they want to tech you or not" said the man in grey his voice spoke to us like we where nothing but rats. Most where, some I knew from school, there all stuck up. Me and Luis where placed with a man called Haymitch Alberthany, I knew him. He was the mentor for the district twelve champions, he didn't bother looking at us only showed us to the train which would take us to our destination. He left us alone when we where boarded, I couldn't hold it in any more "Luis im scared" I said turning into Luis's chest "I know, but think. we have spent almost all our lives watching that hunger games and maybe we can copy their moves, the other kids are to stuck up to even practice trust me" he replied his skinny arm embracing me.

It was true, we had spent a long time admiring the hunger games tactics now both at the age of fourteen I know we can do this. I sat down onto the sofa and crossed my legs "where going to the gym, first this we do is practice our fighting skills" I said reaching into my pockets. Luis sat next to me "do you still have it?" he asked, I nodded and took out a golden mockingjay pin "do you have yours?" I asked. e opened his hand revealing the same pin. I chuckled and attached mine to my black vest then attached his to the lapel of his jacket "you two have the pins?", we jumped as Haymitch entered "y-yes sir" I replied quietly. he raised a brow and crossed his arms "why" it was a simple word but I couldn't find a reply "we don't agree with the hunger games" Luis replied for me. I watched as Haymitch sat on the sofa in front of us "well what about your parents?" he asked. Luis looked down "both our parents stranded us, that why were together" I replied. Tension filled the room "right, im gunna help you guys. not because your wearing that gold pin but because you remind me of two kids I know" Haymitch finally said, I smiled a little "I guessing you two don't have any fighting skills", I shook my head "we've seen how they fight closely so maybe if we try with some weapons we can at least find one were strong with" Luis replied.

Haymitch nodded "good plan but what are you going to do about the supplies?" he asked "we grab one bag, the other kids will be to scared to think" I replied. I linked my hands into Luis's "alright, I like you kids you seem to know what to do but I have one more question what one of you two is going to save the other? " Haymitch asked, I froze...I forgot only one tribute can win "ill protect freeda" Luis said instantly, I began to panic "no...Luis" he shushed me so I said no more. Haymitch smirked "alright then well just as long as you stick to the plan then you will be fine, don't trust the other kids most of them look like they can't survive anyway". We thanked him and he stood up to leave "Haymitch...is Effie Trinket still alive?" I asked, he smiled slightly and his eyes glinted "yea...she is" and then he left us to our thoughts.


End file.
